I recoverd my humanity ?
by Tina-chane
Summary: Elena dit à Damon qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui,alors il part et fait une découverte choquante qui le poussera à récuper la Cure. Elijah ne sait plus ou donnait de la tête.sa soeur ou elena ? Os sur comment elena retrouvera son humanité.j'éspere que vous allez aimer !


Elijah se tenait debout au milieu du salon de l'immense demeure des Salvatore, confronté à un grand dilemme. Que devait-il faire ? Donner la Cure à sa petite sœur et accepter de la perdre par la suite ou la donner aux frères Salvatore qui le donneraient par la suite à leur petite protégée qui recouvrerait enfin son humanité perdue, mais là aussi il risquait de perdre sa sœur et il ne fallait surtout pas oublier Niklaus qui voulait aussi son armé d'hybrides. Autour de lui se trouvaient Caroline et Bonnie toutes très nerveuses et à coté d'elles il y avait Stephan affichant une mine grave et sérieuse. Un peu plus loin se tenait, avachi sur son canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main Damon, affichant un regard neutre.

_ «Allez Elijah donne le-moi ! »Le supplia Rebecka.

_ « S'il te plait, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, une vie normal, simple, être une personne parmi tant d'autre et sans complication. »poursuivit-elle.

Elijah ne savait plus ou donnait de la tête.

_ « écoute je…Rebecka je ne souhaiterais pas te perdre et encore moins Niklaus ! »Tenta t-il de la convaincre. Il aurait aimé lui faire plaisir, c'était sa petite sœur et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais il y avait son frère et aussi Elena. Il avait toujours admiré cette jeune fille qui avait tout vécu et surtout y avait survécu ,la mort de ses parents , la perte de sa tante, la tristesse de ses amis et aussi le décès de son tuteur qui était devenu comme un père pour elle et son frère, et par la suite sa transformation en vampire .Elle avait brillamment affronté tout ces malheurs mais la récente et subite mort de son frère, la seule et unique personne la rattachant à son passé, avait été la goute d'eau qui avait fait tout déborder. Alors elle avait cédé à la facilité, et elle avait éteint son humanité, et cela serait mentir s'il n'avouait pas vouloir l'aidé et lui offrir une deuxième chance. La chance de se reconstruire.

_ « Donne-la lui Elijah »intervint pour la première fois Elena, qui venait juste de revenir de la cave, une poche de sang à la main, mais qui grâce à son ouïe vampirique avait suivi toute la conversation.

_ « mais Elena tu…. »

_ « non c'est non Stephan ! Je ne veux pas redevenir cette fille faible qui ne pouvait pas compter sur elle-même »le coupa telle sèchement.

Damon avait suivi cet échange avec grand intérêt, il ne cessé de scruter cette fille qui avait réussi sans le vouloir à faire de lui son esclave.

_ « Tu n'as qu'à me donner le remède Elijah »Débuta Damon d'une voie très calme mais tout le monde pouvait y sentir une certaine colère.

_ « Damon je t'ai dit que je n'en veux pas ! »répliqua immédiatement sa belle.

_ « Donne-le moi » poursuivit-il ignorant la précédente remarque.

_« Et tu le donneras à Elena ? »Supposa l'originel.

_ « non pas à elle »

Tout l'assemblé écarquilla les yeux en signe d'étonnement, comment Damon pouvait-il dire ça ? Lui qui disait l'aimé ? Il ne voulait pas la sauver.

_ « Elle ne veut plus devenir humaine et je respecte son désire »poursuivit-il.

_ « Comment oses-tu dire ça hein ?toi après avoir fait de ma vie un enfer quand je lui ai obéis pendant l'accident et sauvé Matt ….Comment ? »hurla le cadet des Salvatore hors de lui. Non, cet homme en face de lui n'était pas Damon, il n'était pas son frère, son frère aurait récupéré de force ce remède et l'aurait donné à Elena d'une manière ou d'une autre, où était-t-il passé ?

_ « je sais ce que je fais Steph ! » rétorqua t-il agacé.

_ « non justement c'est ça le problème tu ne sais rien »grogna le dit Steph.

Elena s'avança vers le centre du salon.

_ « à qui le donneras-tu Damon ? »

_ « à une femme »répondit-il.

Elijah était perplexe, il savait que Damon aimait Elena de tout son cœur et qu'il était prés à tout pour elle, alors pourquoi diable agissait-il de cette manière, aurait-il changeait d'avis sur sa belle ou aurait ….oh non il n'avait tout de même pas découvert ce qu'ils enfermaient dans leur cachots sa famille et lui, Elijah priait pour qu'il n'ait pas raison.

_ « à Rebecka ? »Continua Elena.

_ « non pas à elle »

Elena se sentait bizarre, quelque chose la gêné, entravait ses mouvements, elle ne pouvait plus parler, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle était sur d'avoir ressenti ça déjà, quand elle était humaine. Comme-ci elle avait été trahi, oui c'était cela elle était envahie par un sentiment de trahison et de déception. Damon n'avait pas été sincère envers elle.

_ « à qui le donneras-tu Damon ? »Le questionna Elijah.

_ « Ce n'est pas t'es affaires ni les affaires de personnes d'ailleurs, ce sont les miennes vous avez compris, je t'évite de faire un choix difficile Elijah alors donne-moi ce foutu remède et remercie-moi »hurla Damon fou de rage.

Elena se sentait bizarre, elle était en colère, en colère contre elle-même, et la colére était un sentiment humain mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas humaine donc elle ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de chose alors pourquoi ?

_ « Comment peux-tu Damon ?je pensais que tu l'aimais non ? » intervint tout à coup Caroline.

Elena se sentit défaillir, elle sentait ses mains devenirs moites, sa gorge sèche, et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle sentait que la réponse que Damon allait fournir allait avoir un impact considérable sur elle.

_ « écoute Blondie j'aime Elena mais la femme à qui je vais donner ce remède je l'aime encore plus »

Non, pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer pourquoi, elle ne l'aimait pas si ?

_ « quoi ? Comment ça tu l'aime plus ? »

Que ce que….Elle se sentait vide .Damon préférait cette autre femme à elle. Vide, voila ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et cet amour aurait du compter plus qu'autre chose, elle aurait du chercher à retrouver son humanité plus tôt pour ne pas le perdre mais comme à chaque fois elle ne se rendait compte de cela que trop tard. Elle était détruite, elle ne se relèverait plus jamais.

_ « je ne l'aime pas plus mais je l'aime d'une façon différente »répondit Damon plus qu'agacé si elle tenait à la vie cette blondie elle avait intérêt à se la fermer sinon son cœur allait finir à 10m de son Corps foi de Salvatore.

Damon tenait toujours à elle c'était l'essentiel non ?

_ « j'aime Maria parce qu'elle a toujours était là pour moi, me protégeant envers et contre tout, me chouchoutant, je l'ai toujours aimé de tout mon cœur et je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer ».

Maria ….hein !il l'avait toujours aimé ? Ne cessera jamais de l'aimer ?est ce que son amour pour elle n'était qu'un mensonge ? Était-ce qu'une illusion ?

_ « Elena est sans doute la femme parfaite, jolie, gentille, sociable, enthousiaste, chaleureuse, pleine de cœur, généreuse si je commençais à énumérer ses qualités je ne m'arrêterais jamais ,et vous ne savez pas à quelle point je l'aime, vous ne savez pas oh combien un seul de ces sourires réussi à faire de moi et de ma journée non de ma vie un pur bonheur, elle est certainement la femme de ma vie, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je l'aime bon sang mais je dois faire ça !je dois donner le remède à Maria »

La femme de sa vie ?

_ « qui est maria pour toi Damon »demanda Elena d'une voix tremblante.

_ « Elena…..je »débuta Damon indécis.

_ « juste dis moi ! »

_ « Eh bien c'est ma mère ! Maria est ma mère ! »


End file.
